


the worlds strangest halloween

by omalleyboose (orphan_account)



Series: Halloween Heroes [1]
Category: Casper (1995), Ed Edd n Eddy, Gravedale High, Hocus Pocus (1993), Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988), The Addams Family (Movies), The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/omalleyboose
Summary: An unlikely group of people get invovled in the sinster plot of an evil force on Halloween night.
Series: Halloween Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800175
Kudos: 5





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had to restart the story entirely I want fond of how I wrote so I decided to rewrite

It was a lovely Halloween when it all began. The leaves had finished their shift from beautifully Viridescent to Golden amber. The July warmth had died down, and the pleasant fall breeze had taken its place. And kids in the small town of Peach Creek had the standard Halloween fun, collecting candy, pulling pranks, or even just watching a scary movie.

Although one particular part of Peach Creek was not very peaceful, in the Cul De Sac, due to the insane hallucinations of one movie-obsessed young man, their Halloween was ruined, They were assaulted violently by the horror fan had their nights ruined and, in some cases, had their hard-earned treats stolen.

Now, this was not unprecedented. No for the young man who did this and the two compatriots that watched him commit these acts were local troublemaking trio The Eds. Eddy the diminutive leader, Edd, aka Double Dee the sensitive genius and finally the culprit of these acts tonight Ed, The lovable oaf.

The neighborhood kids decided to answer this unwarranted assault the way they usually do with The Ed's, violence. Cornering them in a hole in the middle of the woods, they proceeded to beat Eddy and Double Dee, considering them the masterminds behind Ed's antics(And being scared of Ed when he fights back.) After leaving The Eds in a crumpled beaten mess, they began their walk home.

Kevin, the leader of the mob, was the first to speak, " Now that's what I call a good Halloween." He said maliciously.

" Yeah, those idiots better have learned not to wreck our Halloween anymore."Sarah the bratty little sister of Ed added

" That was so much fun, Sarah!" Said Jimmy Sarah's little toadie.

" Plank says he hopes we didn't kill em." Johnny, the neighborhood weirdo, said speaking for his wooden board friend Plank.

" Oh please, they've survived. much worse before." Kevin said dismissively

" Rolf is pleased to have taught those Ed boys a lesson but feels we had been too harsh on our local fools." The farming foreigner Rolf said.

" Yeah, Kevin, maybe we should go check on em. See if they're okay." Local Beauty Nazz said as always being one of the few who doesn't want the Eds hurt too severely.

" Oh, they'll be fine look i left a rope down there when they wake up they will climb out with it is that okay?" Kevin said just knowing the eds will be ok as they always are.

Their discussion got cut off by the appearance of a strange fog when it had been clear moments before,

" What is this strange mist that plagues our journey home?" Rolf asked

" I'm scared Sarah," Jimmy said holding on too an equally frightened Sarah.

" Everyone calm down it just fog happens all the time." Kevin said ignoring his own fear.

" WHAT IS THAT!?" Nazz shrieked in fear pointing at a figure in the mist.

The figure walked up to the kids clad in a dark hooded robe the only thing visible being its rotted hands.

" Well," It said in a creepy voice that signified it was male." Arent, you children something? Such cruelty in your hearts for those poor young fools."

" What the Eds? They give as good as they get pal." Kevin said while standing protectively in front of his Friends

The stranger smiled at them " True but unfortunately i can't use them. Now boys get them." He said sinisterly as a chorus of growls and moans echoed throughout the mist.

The first to be taken was Sarah and Jimmy. The two young ones have been too petrified to notice the gnarled and clawed hands reaching towards them till they felt them close around their legs.

"AHHH!" Jimmy screamed as he was pulled into the haze.

"ED!!" Sarah screamed for her brother. Not in her usually bratty and demanding way but as a genuine cry for her big brother to save her.

" Foul demon relinquish the children or feel Rolfs ax rend your head from your neck!" Rolf yelled pulling an ax out of nowhere and running towards the stranger, desire to defeat the evil blazing in his eyes.

The stranger smiled grabbing the ax inches from his face " Good plan," He said sarcastically before smacking Rolf into the fog " Poor Execution" He finished.

"We gotta get out of here!" Johnny shrieked in horror before running. Kevin and Nazz were quick to follow only for the cement she was encased (Ed did it) to cause her to fall.

" NAZZ!" Johnny and Kevin screamed as they ran towards their shared crush.

"Leave me! Save yourselves!" Nazz screamed as she too was dragged off.

Kevin didn't want to abandon his second-oldest friend but had no choice. He and Johnny ran intent on finding sanctuary only for them not to notice a winged creature burst from the fog its eyes locking on Johnny as prey. It swooped down on Johnny him not noticing it til its leathery talons wrapped around his shoulders.

"KEVIN!" Johnny screamed as he was lifted into the sky.

Kevin looked up in shock as Johnny vanished leaving him the sole survivor of his friends. He gave up at that moment and decided if he was gonna go down he was going down fighting. He picked up a random stick as a weapon and yelled at the beast surrounding him "COME AND GET ME FREAKS!" They were on him in seconds. As his screams faded so did the fog seemingly leaving behind no sign of the night's events.

The next morning three young boys walked out of the forest two of them battered and dazed and noticing none of the kids were out.

" Hmm, strange usually everyone's up by now." Double Dee said confused.

" Whatever sockhead. It's Saturday their probably sleeping. Besides, I don't want to see the little jerks after last night." Eddy said uncaring.

" Lothor is in need of well-deserved rest and wants to watch cartoons," Ed said happily.

"Cartoons sound good to me let's go to my house," Eddy said. The other two Eds followed after him and went inside.

The Eds enjoyed their Saturday morning watching cartoons eating sugary cereals and planning for next Halloween it wasn't till later that day when they saw proof the kids went missing.

For the afternoon when they went outside they saw the eerily empty neighborhood. But the true proof was the discarded board with a painted-on smile lying on the ground.


	2. last days of september

" I told you I was a good dancer."

" I begged and begged my dad to give me this sled, but he acted like I couldn't even have it because I didn't know how to ride it. But then one morning, I came down for breakfast, and there it was, just for me, for no reason at all. I took it out, went sledding all day. And my dad said, "That's enough." But I couldn't stop. I was having so much fun. It got late, got dark, got cold... and I got sick, and my dad got sad."

" Can I keep you?"

All these words echoed through Kat Harvey's mind. Everything she and Casper talked about. They had repeated themselves in her memory on loop for the last few years. It was like it was just yesterday she first moved to Whipstaff. While she couldn't stand the ghostly trio for a while, she did meet her best friend here, though he was a little unusual. And frankly, there are days; she would love to use the Lazarus and give Casper a second chance at life he deserved and spend her remaining days In seeing the world with him.

But she knew she couldn't do that. It was an insult to the natural order, and It would be selfish to try to keep Casper from passing on so she could have her friend. He had to move on eventually though she knew he still wanted to live again. She also knew Casper had a somewhat romantic interest in her, and she felt something similar for him, but he was dead, and she wasn't.

She could tell how he felt for her by the things he did for her. Sometimes roses and other gifts would be left in her room when she came home from class; Sometimes, when she was studying, a wind would blow and turn her book to the page that had the answer, sometimes she would even hear soft humming lulling her to sleep. Though she moved away from whipstaff, she knows how Casper felt.

She tried to get her mind off of her possible ghost boyfriend by reading some paranormal enthusiast magazine she got in the mail. According to the tabloid rag over Witches, Werewolves, and Ghost sightings have been increasing and other monsters. Not only that but those poor kids in Peach Creek still haven't been found, and the sleazes who run this drek decided to claim it was "A Paranormal Entity" That took them.

The thought of these greedy parasites milking this tragedy for higher sales filled her with disgust. She knew none of these scum had ever encountered anything remotely supernatural or even believed in it. They just use some crackpot stories to scam amateur occultist and people who had dealt with these things in their life into buying this kindling. 

Once upon a time before Whipstaff, Kat hated magazines like this but accepted dad's obsession with something she had no belief in, now. On the other hand, she read these trash mags hoping to find someone else to talk about this kind of thing with. Unfortunately, this trash usually only listened to the tales of crazy attention seekers or paid liars. It rankled to no end. She knew others faced what she faced; hell one of her friends arguably dealt with worse than her. Nobody who dealt with these things would want to talk about it though it seems.

In anger, Kat threw the magazine aside and stormed out of the kitchen. She looked at the clock, and her face changed from anger to annoyance. She was going to be late if she didn't leave now, so she grabbed her book bag and ran out the door, almost running into a Teenage boy with brown hair and green eyes standing outside her door. This was Max, her best living friend he moved to friendship about a year ago, and he was the only person not to think Kat was weird cause she lived in Whipstaff. Has it turned out he had his own experiences with crazy ladies and people rising from the dead, so they got along quickly.

" Hey Kat." He said in his calm way

" Hey Max hows it..What's that?" She asked, noticing a strange black envelope in his hand 

" I don't know it was on your door." He answered casually. Kat rolled her eyes at this.

" Its probably just some prank letter from Vic and Amber." Kat said far too used to this around Halloween 

" See, normally id agree only I got one on my door too." He said, pulling one out of his pocket 

Kat gained a perplexed look and opened her letter. She read what was written on it out loud. " Dear ms. Harvey, I invite you to attend the "prodigium vel festi ." A Halloween Carnival being held in Peach Creek attend this Halloween weekend and enjoy a night of frights, delights, and shocking sights. Feel free to bring any Friends living or dead animal or human hope to see you there, signed Mr. C." She finished. She looked at Max and asked what he said.

" Same as yours pretty much the same thing yours said except its addressed to both me and Dani." Max then continued, " It seems oddly specific, doesn't it?" 

" What do you mean?" Kat asked 

" Well I mean that whole animal and dead thing. As if whoever sent this knew about Caspar and Binx also, we seem to be the only ones invited to this thing in this tow." Max answered, looking around, noticing the complete lack of black envelopes on any other door. Kat looked at hers and thought this was somewhat strange, not that she wasn't used to strange by now but still, what's the worst that could happen from going to this carnival? It sounded fun. 

" I think I'm gonna go and bring Casper with me." Kat said, leading to Max giving her a shocked looked.

" Are you kidding me!? Doing this sort of thing is what lead to my sister and me having to spend Halloween being chased by psycho witches and zombies and you being attacked by a crazy rich lady ghost, and you're just going to walk into what is most likely some weird supernatural Carnival type thing?!

" That was two years ago; it might be a chance to meet others who've dealt with stuff like us. Come on; it's probably safe." Kat said

" Kat it's in Peach Creek! A bunch of kids went missing their just last year and still haven't been found. What if we go there, and it turns out to be ghost or witches or Some other nightmare creature?" Max said, worried. 

Kat rolled her eyes at this " Max, The Sanderson's are dead and so is Crittenden. Aside from Caspers's uncles, we haven't dealt with any troublesome supernaturals, so I think we are safe." She responded 

Kat saw that Max still looked worried and sighed, " Look, you don't have to go, but it could be amusing. I'm going either way, so if you want just to spend Halloween scared, as usual, you go ahead me and Casper will be enjoying ourselves. Now let's go," Kat said, walking away from Max, who stood there thinking why should he just not have for another Halloween, and besides, if it were a trap, he would want to help his friends.

" Wait, Kat!" He said to his friend, causing her to stop and turn to him, " Ill go with." He said to Kats' surprise. 

" Really you wanna go?" Kat asked, amazed

" Well, it sounds fun, and if it turns out bad, I don't want you and Casper to be on your own for it." Max said, causing Kat to smile. " Thanks, Max. Come on; let's get to school." She said

The two friends continued to trek to school excited for Halloween. As they walked, they didn't notice the crow who had been watching them for their entire conversation. He smiled and flew off the branch he was perched on to inform his master the invitations have been accepted. All according to plan.


	3. Morning at the addams mansion

The morning in LA was not pleasant. The sky was blanketed with gloomy gray clouds blocking out the sun. The trees were being rocked by somewhat heavy cold winds, and the rain was starting to sprinkle down on the city; all in all, the melancholy weather brought a bad mood to LA. Everyone was taking notice of the gray morning, especially one man on the porch of his gothic mansion. 

" What a glorious morning!" Exclaimed the man Gomez Addams. Gomez was a wealthy yet eccentric man with short black hair, a cartoonish black mustache currently wearing his usual black pinstripe suit. He was a sophisticated man with a fondness for the strange and unusual. But despite his strange interest and love of dark things, he was a loving father, brother, and husband. 

" Isn't it my love?" said the sultry voice of his wife Gomez smiled as he turned around to face her. His wife Morticia was a dark beauty, long raven black hair, bright red lips, skin pale as the moon, and wearing a long black dress that showed off her generous curves. And while she was the single most beautiful woman Gomez had ever had the good fortune to gaze upon, the two of them were true soulmates with their love of all things macabre.

" Tish my Cara Mia I thought you were with Pubert?" He asked his wife.

" Oh Festers has him, shall we have breakfast?" She answered

" Sounds lovely." Gomez said, following his wife and walked to the kitchen.

As the couple ate, Gomez thought about how the Addams Family had been through much in the last few years. Yes, it all started when his older brother Festerturned from his 25-year absence two years ago as it turned out he had been found by a woman named Abagail Craven, who had tricked him into believing he was her son Gordon and was kept under her matriarchal thumb for years. That ended when greedy former Addams family lawyer Tully Alford came up with a plan to get the Addams fortune by having "Gordon" pretend to be Fester. Fortunately, "Gordon" Turned on the two con artist, regained his memories and sent them both flying into open graves .

So the family was together, and Gomez received the joyous news that his dear Tish was pregnant and nine months later had their youngest son Pubert. As it tends to with the Addams, trouble found them this time in the form of black widow serial killer Debbie Jillinsky. Showing up as a nanny for young Pubert, she began a scheme to seduce Fester and get her hands on the fortune, isolating him by sending Wednesday and Pugsly to an elitist summer camp and forcing the rest of the family to leave the mansion. But as always happens to those who try to destroy the Addamses, the Addams prevailed, and Debbie was reduced to a pile of ash on the attic floor.

Gomez was taken out of his musings upon seeing a tall Frankenstein esque man holding a black envelope.

" Lurch dear boy! Is that for me?." Upon nodding, Gomez walked up and took the envelope from him. And upon reading the letter inside, he smiled happily.

"What is it, Gomez?" Morticia asked upon seeing her husband's face light up.

" It appears to be a personal invitation to some ghoulish new festival taking place on Halloween called "prodigium vel festi." He answered

" Really, what does it entail?" Morticia asked curiously.

" Well, according to this a night of horrible monsters, Dark games, and horrifying thrills."

" How Ghastly. Shall we go then?" Morticia asked, sharing her husbands excitement.

" Of course we will, my darling this shall be a Halloween the Addams will remember for years to come!" Gomez said before pocketing the invite. He had no idea how right he was for as the Addams returned to their normal for them routine, they didn't notice one thing out in the graveyard. The graves of Tully, Craven, and Debbie had been dug refilled with the plots now empty.


	4. School days

Gravedale High. It was a strange high school, to be sure. But Max Schneider loved it. He loved this school dearly. It was the best place he ever taught. Granted, this school was not usual, for it happened to cater to a particular type of student, Monsters. That's right. It is a school for monsters, Werewolves, vampires, zombies, invisible people, and more, making up the unique student body for this school. 

Schneider will admit that he was greatly surprised when he first started working here, but eventually, he got used to this unusual academic institution. Although he got put in charge of the troubled kids, he grew to love the students in his class despite them being difficult at times. Though the last few weeks have been much less problematic, probably cause the kids were trying to make up for the last incident, which almost caused Max to leave the school entirely. 

It all started when the students got their hands on a letter from Midtown Prep, a prestigious school that Max had applied to before working at Grave dale feeling betrayed at the thought of their favorite teacher up and leaving without so much as a goodbye they decided to act out in retaliation. Schneider, also feeling crossed at the lack of respect he was getting, went to teach at Midtown. Fortunately, as it turned out, Both Schneider and the kids realized how much they mean to each other after the kids had a series of cruel teachers. Schneider realized how dull and snobby Midtown and its students and faculty were, and realizing how angered he was by treating some of the grave dale kids when they visited; he went back to Gravedale. For the first week, though, he had to pretend to be "Mr. Creeper" out of fear of the principal's wrath towards him leaving. She, of course, quickly figured out, but instead of being angry, she got down to her knees and begged Max never to leave again as he was the only one who could control the " Miscreants" Of his class.

So ever since then, the class has gone four weeks without an incident a new record. So as a reward, Schneider came up with an idea he was sure they would love. So here he was waiting for his kids to show up. He didn't have to wait long, fortunately, as the kids started to arrive

The first, as usual being Reggie moon-shroud a young werewolf with reddish-brown fur and hair; you could very quickly tell Reggie was a straight a student with his buttoned-up white shirt. Following him was Cleofattra, an awkward young mummy girl; the girl looked like a standard if obese mummy with a white skirt glasses and brown pigtails. After she was class clown Sid, an invisible kid who was ironically easy to notice if not for his loud and at times obnoxious personality then for his colorful shirt white gloves and yellow backward hat.

After him, Frankentyke, a young troublemaker who greatly resembled a much shorter Frankenstein monster wearing a black t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. Then came Blanche a young zombie girl with black hair green skin wearing a blue scarf and black dress. followed by Duzer, A blue skinned gorgon wearing a pink shirt torn at the collar.

And then walked in the last three students of the class Vinny stoker a vampire dressed like a 1950s greaser, Vinny was a kid who was effortlessly cool and wanted everyone to know it but despite his desire to be cool hes a loyal student and friend. After him was JP ghoulish a rich young ghoul with blue skin black hair yellow eyes and wearing his usual tuxedo shirt and last but not least Gil waterman a surfer dude sea monster, a dead ringer for the creature from the black lagoon clad in a pink short sleeve shirt and green swim trunks

Schneider smiled at his students. They may be rambunctious and troublesome sometimes but he couldn't think of any better class that he taught at.

" Good morning class!" Schneider Said to his students. They echoed the sentiment before he continued. " Listen guys i know you have all been on your best behavior ever since the whole "Midtown incident" And i greatly appreciate it ,so to that end i have a surprise for you ." He finished

The students perked up at that kinda excited for this surprise. then they all began speaking up in excitement.

" Are we going to the Beach!?" Gil asked.

" The Mall?!" Asked Blanche

" A museum!?" Reggie asked

" Hey yo! Why dont we all calm down and let teach tell us what the surprise is?" Vinny said getting everyone to calm down

" Thank you Vinny. Now before i tell you let me ask you something what do you think humans do on Halloween?" Schneider asked but was a little surprised at the scared looks on some of their faces.

" Halloween? That terrible day where humans chop up dead monsters and make them into candy!?" Frankentyke said in horror

" Get a life Frankentyke everyone knows its when human kill monsters and wear their skin as a show of power to monsters." Duzer added

" Your both wrong, Halloween is where humans become giant hulking beast and rampage through monster cities." Cleofatra added Schneider decided to cut off this little fear mongering session 

" Calm down Guys! Its nothing like that Halloween is just when humans dress up as monsters and whatever else they want to get candy. But sometimes they have big Halloween get together or in this case carnivals. For example prodigium vel festi!" He said pulling a pamphlet he got in the mail this morning He continued now reading from the pamphlet

" Come one Come all! To the prodigium vel festi! A horrifying gathering being held in Peach Creek open to all humans and monster that want to attend! Held from Oct 27th to the 31st" Schneider finished reading to the class they still looked kinda scared though. They sat in silence before Sid spoke up.

" What about the Knights?" He asked

" The what? asked the confused Schneider 

" The Knights a terrifying monster hate group who were so bad and evil most monsters had to flee to their own little dimension while the rest are stuck in small community's in out of the way parts of the world." He answered Schneider rolled his eyes at this.

" Guys that sounds like a bedtime story people tell to scare monster kids and besides we have been out around tons of humans and you didn't exactly keep low profiles during that time. Come on im giving you guys a chance to have a night of fun without humans screaming and running away, You can be out and about without worry, and plus you can learn all about what humans really do on Halloween what do you say?" Schneider asked. 

The students exchanged looks and thought about it. It did sound fun and Schneider would be there so they would probably be safe. All at once they answered in a unanimous "Were In!" Schneider smiled and the day went on as usual

Meanwhile at Midtown

Tucker was a mess, He was shaking losing weight and constantly afraid of what could be out in the dark and he blamed one thing and one thing only. He now knew monsters were real. He didn't want to know that, in fact he tried like hell to deny it but he knew. All because that damn weirdo Schneider. A few months ago Tucker was an upstanding young man, always neat and fancy, always dressed in his smart white button up shirt red bow tie and yellow blazer, hair always impeccably kept trim and neat and on his way to being a captain of industry.

Then his school hired some random guy off the street named Max Schneider, at first Tucker thought they would get along what with his polite manner and similar fashion sense. As the day went on however Tucker realized this man was not Midtown material he knew nothing about computers or robotics, seemed uninterested in what he was teaching and kept pausing mid sentence as if expecting him to cause some kinda disruption he wouldn't last a week Tucker thought. Then halfway through the day after Tucker won a game of chess against him ( Which he took poorly) then They showed up.

The second he saw them he knew they were unnatural and didn't belong. One was some kinda horrifying cross between an honors student and a wolf, while the other was some hideous short blue skinned monstrosity wielding a camera. Not only did Schneider not react like any rational man would with horror and disgust at them, he spoke to them as if they were normal kids. Such insanity so Tucker told the headmaster about them and he had the sense to get rid of them but Schneider acted as if they were in the wrong for not wanting those foul hell spawn in their midst. He left that same day and good riddance as far as Tucker was concerned but here or not Tucker knew those things were still out there he didn't know where or how many but they were there

So hes been a paranoid wreck trying to protect himself from those things so he talked to people who have seen such beasts, bought numerous charms to ward off against them and even walked around with a cross around his neck ( He wasn't even religious.) But he knew they were real and one day they would come for him. So he sat in his dorm hidden from the world when he was startled from his thought when his phone rang he timidly answered it.

" Hello?" He asked nervously.

"Tucker isn't it?." A creepy voice answered.

" Um Yes?" Tucker answered nervously.

" I've heard about what you have been saying about those "Things" you have been trying to warn people about. I want you to know they are real and we know how to help." the voice said 

Tucker was surprised and a little excited no one believed him on this but this person was offering to help " Really how?" he asked

The voice answered " Not here fool meet me in the town of Peach Creek in three days. If you want answers be there" The voice said before hanging up. Tucker was confused but knew this was his best option to prove he was right so he was going.

Meanwhile on the other side of the call the caller smiled all was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have accepted this will not be done by this Halloween but i promise it will likely be done in time for next year


	5. Authors note.

So i dont doubt this will annoy the few of you who read this fic but im afraid this story as is being cancelled. But don't worry ots not completely over in remaking as another fic woth the same concept only more thought out and the structure being somewhat different. That being said I'm leaving this.version up for memories sake. I'm sorry but don't worry the new version will be out soon.


End file.
